This invention relates broadly to a hood-like garment adapted to be worn about the head of a user, and more particularly, to a bulbous shaped fabric garment which may be worn loosely about the head to protect clothing that is being removed or put on from becoming soiled by the user's cosmetics, facial oils, and the like or becoming damaged as a result of excessive stretching heretofore necessitated in an attempt to prevent such soiling. Further, this invention relates to a garment that is economically manufactured, provides for comfortable and unrestricted use, and is preferably designed to be disposable, thereby being specifically suited for the retail garment sales industry.
In the retail garment sales industry, a major problem encountered is the inadvertent soiling and damaging of garments as they are tried on by perspective customers. This occurs with garments normally put on and removed over the customer's head which, upon direct contact with the user's head, can be soiled by various facial and body cosmetics, perfumes, hair sprays, natural body oils, and the like and can be damaged as a result of excessive stretching in an attempt by the user to avoid such soiling. Soiled garments, or garments scented by these substances, are either less acceptable for sale or require expensive cleaning before they can effectively again be offered for sale. Also, a customer in trying on garments for purchase is often reluctant to do so if the garment would interfere with a hairstyle or the appearance of the customer's cosmetics.
There has been a paucity of prior art devices designed to be worn over a person's head that would protect clothing being offered for sale from being soiled by a customer's cosmetics, and that may be inexpensively manufactured, yet convenient and comfortable for a customer to use. In recognizing these deficiencies, solutions to date have typically been limited to unduly complicated devices incorporating various methods of external attachments and zippers for obtaining a more secure fit. Unfortunately, the prior art is not designed for inexpensive manufacture that would permit single use or quick and convenient use by a customer.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved device which can be easily and conveniently put on by a customer, is designed to be self-locating, may be held comfortably in position without resorting to means for external fixation and can be inexpensively manufactured thereby permitting single disposable use.